


Creating Something New

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: December, This Time Around [11]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "Hanukkah", Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: December with the guys a couple of years post-TSbyBS.It's the last day of Hanukkah, and Blair's missing Jim.





	Creating Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "Hanukkah"

The last day of Hanukkah. Lighting the last candle on the menorah. Reciting the traditional blessings.

Missing Jim.

Picking up the phone and calling Jim. 

"I was thinking you might call right about now," Jim said, in answer to Blair's less than eloquent, "Hey. I, uh…."

Blair could hear Jim's unsaid "Miss you" and "Wish you were here" as clearly as if Jim had spoken the words. He was also pretty sure that Jim was currently rubbing the back of his neck and looking almost a little sheepish, like it was wussy to admit to missing him.

"Saturday night was… nice," Jim added after another moment. "You bringing everything up here with you, I mean. And before you say anything, I'm not just referring to the brisket — although I have to say, Chief, you outdid yourself there."

Blair huffed a laugh. "I kind of got that you liked it, yeah. But yeah, Saturday was good. It's just… the contrast, I guess. Last night and tonight, being here without you…. and tonight's the last night, and I just…."

"Wish you didn't have to be alone. I know. I should've —"

"If you're about to suggest you should be here right now, in Cascade — don't, okay? You know this December getaway thing works a lot better if you don't interrupt the whole peace-and-quiet, recharging-your-batteries stuff. I'm fine. It's just better when we're together, that's all. "

"Does it count that I'm having leftover brisket for dinner and I plan on thinking about you with every bite?"

Blair laughed again. "It's not as good as me being up there with you, but I can make it work."

"Mmm. You do that, Chief." Jim's voice was warm, and Blair let himself feel wrapped up in its warmth. The warmth didn't change after Jim cleared his throat and went on, but a note of… awkwardness, almost, now accompanied the warmth. "I like what you're doing, in case you didn't get that. The traditions, I mean. It's good."

"What _we're_ doing. Yeah, I think it's good, too."

And it _was_ good. Finding ways to honor his Jewish roots along with Jim's Catholic roots and his time with the Chopec, slowly adding traditions and rituals to their life together — it felt right. It felt like they were building something stronger, deeper… and shared. 

Blair closed his eyes, wrapped up in Jim's warmth — even if it had to be long-distance right now — and in the sense of peace and connection he'd missed earlier when he was lighting the candles. He smiled and opened his eyes to watch the flickering candle-flames. "Hey," he said, "I forgot to tell you. Wednesday night when I was at Aaron's, the kids were playing dreidel after dinner, right? And Aaron's daughter Becky — she's six, I think — kept saying 'gimme' instead of 'Gimmel,' and Aaron kept correcting her and she kept insisting that it was really 'gimme,' since it meant she got everything in the pot when Gimmel was facing up…"


End file.
